Rum 3
by smargden
Summary: Tidvändare är oberäkneliga när de träffas av magienergier. En kort storry om ett av möjliga resultat. Allmännt uppkäftig. Namnbytt från, En ny intetsägande skrivning
1. Chapter 1

**En ny intetsägande skrivning**

By Smargden

Edit 2009-09-10

**Kapitel 1 — Upptäckten**

Två hela läsår hade förflutit, två hela år med dödsfara, för honom själv och alla andra. Det kunde inte vara rätt, det fick inte vara rätt. Han visste hur det hade varit hos Dursley's förra sommaren, han tänkte inte uppleva ytterligare en sådan sommar. Problemet var att Vernon säkert skulle vara där vid Kings Cross igen.

I magivärlden var han _erkänd_ åtminstone bland de flesta på Hogwarts. Magivärlden var stor, så kanske . . . om en timme skulle de nå London, och efter det skulle _allt hopp vara ute_. Om inte…

Ett minne började växa fram inom honom, ett underligt minne, som att . . . . som att han hade varit med om så mycket . . . Det var omöjligt, men på sätt och vis fanns det mycket som var omöjligt i den magiska tillvaron. Han hade sett professor McGonagall förvandlas från katt till henne själv. Det skulle _normalt_ vara omöjligt. Han måste ge sig tid att fundera närmare på möjligheten att det endera var ett omen, eller en form av vision. För det kunde omöjligt vara _minnen_. I så fall skulle han ju vara i det närmaste . . . ett halvt sekel gammal.

Han skulle ge sig tid att gå igenom och försöka minnas visionen, men för det behövde han slå sig fri från, i första hand Dursley's och i andra hand från Dumbledore.

—

Han höll sig noga undan från Vernon, osynlighetsmanteln kom till nytta, kofferten hade han krympt redan innan tåget stannade, nu vilade den i fickan, minnet av hur han gjorde det verkade fungera, med det fanns det hopp.

Försiktigt följde han strömmen av andra passagerare och familjer efter att den värsta rusningen var över. Efter det väntade han tills han såg att en frustrerad Vernon Dursley försvinna, innan han själv gick vidare tills han kom till Läckande Kitteln.

—

"Tom, ett rum för ett par dagar om du har, — och om nån frågar, så har du inte sett mig."

"Rum 3 . . . hmmm föresten, ta den här istället, det är lite mindre pretentiöst och det ligger lite, _vid sidan av_, så att säga. Det gör att jag kan visa på vilka som hyr rummen i korridoren, utan att du behöver bli utpekad. En galleon för en natt, 5 för en vecka, 15 för hela månaden."

"Det kan bli mer än en vecka, kanske hela månaden. Kanske hela sommaren, jag vet mer i morgon, men preliminärt bokar jag för sommaren."

"Här är nyckeln, gå in under trappan se upp för trappsteget, det är en halvtrappa ned, betala för en vecka att börja med. 5 galleons tack."

Harry betalade och tog emot nyckeln. När han kom in på rummet tvekade han en aning, rummet var mindre än det han hade hos Dursley's, men han skulle vara _för sig själv_, och sängen såg ut att vara i bättre skick än den han erbjöds av _dem_. Han hade redan börjat räkna ut vad han skulle göra, efter att han hade varit på banken.

—

"Herr Potter, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med idag?"

"Jag tänkte besöka mitt valv, för att hämta ut lite kontanter, att börja med, och efter lite inköp så tänkte jag höra om det finns möjlighet att stuva undan min koffert någon månad. Säg — är inte du Griphook, som körde Hagrid om mig för nästan två år sedan då jag var här första gången?"

"Jo, jag är Griphook, sir. Det är inte ofta vi känns igen med namn, av trollkarlar och häxor. Herr Potter, att hämta ut lite kontanter är inga problem, att stuva undan kofferten sedan, då blir det lämpligast att göra det i familjevalvet."

"Familjevalv?" Sa Harry och såg verkligen frågande ut.

"Jag tror vi har ett litet problem Sir, låt oss reda ut det — kom med." Griphook ledde Harry in och genom några korridorer innan de gick in i ett rum.

"Förstod jag rätt att du _inte_ känner till att du har fler valv än det du besökte med mig för två somrar sedan?"

"Ja, det enda jag känner till är det du tog Hagrid och mig till då."

"Jag förstår inte, de brev med kontoställningar som vi sänder var månad?" Åter igen såg Harry förvånad ut.

"Får du ens breven av oss?"

"Jag har inget fått, jag får sällan brev, från rektorn kan jag få en begäran ibland när han vill jag ska komma till honom, och från Hagrid annars . . . nej."

"Jag tror det är något som är fel, mycket fel. Överlåter du till oss att undersöka det, och att vi gör en fulltest, det kostar ju en del, men du har råd med det."

"Fulltest Sir?"

"En enkel test ger dig det _primära_ — eller de, valv du har som direktarvinge, typ familjevalv. Det ger i princip bara ditt namn, och första släktskap. Ett fulltest däremot går djupare, mycket djupare, dessutom visar det dina utblommade färdigheter, samt de som ännu är latenta."

"Ja, det kanske inte är så tokigt att få det gjort, tar det lång tid, inte för att jag har brådska eller så, men jag tar din och er tid i anspråk."

"Det är därför du betalar, för tid, sex galleons om jag tar resten av dagen med dig. Materiel för testet, 12 galleons 4 sikler. Så det är en del, men inga stora summor."

"Tack, ja, och jag är lite fundersam på vad det är för brev ni sänder som inte kommer fram."

"Oh — det är månadsrapporter, inkomst från företag, aktiekurser för de aktier du har och vad de har gett i utdelning, liksom aktuella saldon på de primära tillgångarna. För dig herr Potter, ungefär 157'000'000 galleons, i totalt värde. Huvuddelen av det kapitalet _arbetar_. Och ger en inkomst av ungefär 4 procent sett över årsbasis. Efter våra omkostnader blir det omkring 6'000'000 i årlig kapitalökning. Hur kommer det sig att jag vet? Jo jag är biträdande till den som är förvaltare för familjen Potter."

"Oj." sa Harry och såg verkligt tagen ut. "Några har sagt att vi Potter inte är fattiga, men så där mycket, hade jag ingen aning om, säkert inte många andra heller."

"Några vet, och jag är inte så säker på att de som vet, vill att du ska få veta."

"Vad skulle det spela för roll om jag vet?"

"Många saker, jag råkar veta _hur du bor_, du borde kunna bo i något av dina egna hem. Du har husalver, fria husalver de behöver någon med magi i huset, och det ganska omgående dessutom. Du fyller tretton år i sommar, ingen kan neka dig rätten till din familjs egendom. Du får däremot inte _förstöra_ pengar eller egendom, förrän du är myndig. Det är därför du har tillgång till bruksvalvet, det fylls på till 50'000 den första var månad, just genom att du är ensam. Hade din familj levat, skulle de vara de som har hand om den saken, men genom testamentet, även om mycket av det blev stoppat, så sköter vi det som de inte kunde hindra."

"Tack, det gör att jag vet ungefär hur mycket jag kan använda, finns det saker i familjevelvet?"

"Ja, efter testet, kanske du har fler valv att inventera också, men ja. Det finns saker, en del möbler, tavlor, men mest böcker och dokument och en hel del smycken. Jag är osäker på hur mycket kläder som finns i ert valv, men de flesta har äldre kläder där också, du ser när du kommer ner."

—

"Herr Potter, jag ser här att du har en hel del på morssidan, saker inte ens jag visste om. Vi här på Gringotts har en del ägarpotter vi sköter om, utan att vi vet vems det egentligen är. På din mors sida var det ingen som testade och Lily trodde hon var dotter av omagiska föräldrar, det kanske hon var, men de var ättlingar i en familj som är rätt kända, men få har tänkt på dem de senaste seklerna. Innan jag säger något måste jag kontrollera ifall det finns andra i det släktnamnet som har större arvsrätt än du, om inte så är det en glad överraskning för dig. Tillåt mig kontrollera de sakerna innan du läser det här själv. Du kanske vill ha en lunch så länge."

"Ja tack, jag börjar bli lite tom i magen."

—

"Nu har jag kontrollerat, här kan du läsa, så ska jag kommentera, efter hand som du läser."

Harry läste:

_Harry James Potter 31-10-1980 —_

_Af:_

_James Potter 27-03-1960 — 31-10-1981_

_Lily Evans/Potter 30-01-1960 — 31-10-1981_

–

_Arvslinje Potter:_

_Primär:_

_Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Potter_

_Sekundär:_

_Flamel, Black, Malfoy, McGarnt, Barker._

–

_Arvslinje Evans:_

_Primär:_

_Slytherin, Croaker, Garmin, Gumboil, Bode, Evans_

_Sekundär: _

_Granger, Pince, Prewett_

–

"Jag har tittat igenom de där namnen, på Pottersidan, så alla primära dina. Däremot Flamel, Black och Malfoy, har andra som primära och så länge de lever så har de företräde före dig, du är bara släkt på avstånd med dem. McGarnt och Barker, de två valven kan vara intressant att titta närmare på.

"På Evanssidan är det några intressanta iakttagelser. Slytherin, har inga levande med högre arvsrätt, än du. Croaker, Gumboil och Bode är ute ur spelet, däremot är Garmin är ditt. På sekundära är alla i händerna på andra.

"Som du vet strider ministern för att inhibera den förlängda arvsrätten även för de äldre magifamiljerna. Men förläningarna har sina specifika avtal och kan inte upphöra på samma sätt som vanliga familjenamn. Det är bara ett sätt för honom att få ta in rikedomar till sin egen kassakista.

"Det ger dig följande familjevalv. Potter, Evans, Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, McGarnt, Barker, samt Garmin."

"Oj, Det kommer att ta en stund att gå igenom allt. Har du tid, kanske vi ska ta en del i morgon också."

"Du tar den tid du behöver i anspråk, och som jag sa, du kan disponera mig hela dagen, jag har inga tidsbeställningar förrän i övermorgon, och om du inte säger ifrån, bokar jag mig för dig resten av dagen, och i morgon."

"Tack, jag kan nog behöva det. Det var valv, men de här värdena då?

_Potential:_

_Mage, 97,86,12,67_

_Mental, 86,96,73,84_

_Element, 73,82,51,75_

_Animagi, 97,86,75,42_

_Transform, 87,86,12,36_

_Selestial, 9, 43, 86,75_

_Block: Kärn, Kärn, Ment, Ani, Trans, Kärn, Trans._

_Aktiva besvärjelser: positionsfyr, positionsfyr, positionsfyr, okänd, okänd._

_Mental kärna: 1+(del av 1 passiv)_

_._

_._

"Då ska vi se, den första, Mage, och inte Magic, innebär att du har potential för två steg över vad som räknas som normal magi. 97, 86 betyder att du kan nå upp till 97 i styrka och med uthållighet 86. Men din nuvarande nivå är 12 på styrka, och 67 i uthållighet på nivå 12. Det är ändå mer än många vuxna någonsin når upp i, under 10, vore du nere på steget under Mage, under 5 och du är på Magic. Skalan är lite svår att förklara. Med träning och med några år för din mognad och utveckling kan du komma upp till styrka 97 och med uthållighet 86 på det, men det kräver alltså mycket träning och användning av tung magi för att ge det resultatet. Allt det handlar om total rå magi.

"Mental, där kommer det in hur du kan komma att nyttja krafterna, för 86 och 96 som första bör du kunna utföra de flesta kända besvärjelser och förbannelser utan problem, dessutom nästan alla utan att behöva uttala kommandona. 73, 84. då är vi inne på att göra magi utan fokalhjälmedel, som trollspö. Återigen huvuddelen av dem bör du kunna göra utan trollspö, och du ska inte behöva uttala kommandon för dem.

"Element, säger sig självt, luft, eld, vatten och jord. Över 80, med det borde du kunna kalla fram en elemental, men var försiktig, de är ofta irriterade och det är lätt att tappa kontrollen över dem, och då är det farligt. I övrigt handlar det om förmågan att hantera magi som har med de elementen att göra.

"Animagi, 97, 86, 75, 42. Det är intressant, det är procentsatser för animagustransformation, 97 för att hitta och fullfölja omvandlingen för första formen,. 86 procent för att hitta din andra form, med 75 som tredje bör du kunna hitta en tredje form som passar dig. Och med möjlighet till ett fjärde.

"Transform, det ser ut som att du har förmåga att läka snabbt, och att du kan påverka ditt eget utseende, ganska ordentligt dessutom.

"Selestiel, då är vi inne på mer av _tro, bön och önskan_. Det jag kan säga om dem är väldigt osäkert, men det ser ut som att du inte kommer att ha någon framgång med att önska saker till dig själv. Önskar du för andra, verkar det gå bättre. Men det som kommer sedan är alarmerande. Det handlar om blockeringar, ganska många dessutom. Men värre är att du har något som inte är du i dig. Någon har satt av en del av sig självt i dig."

"Rektor Dumbledore sa att Voldemort säkert lämnade något av sig själv i mig, när han försökte döda mig. Är det farligt?"

"Potentiellt ja, dessutom, kommer ingen som kan se det att fullständigt lita på dig. Jag rekommenderar att du _städar bort_ det så snart som möjligt. Dessutom blockeringarna, när de kommer bort, har du helt andra möjligheter, jag kan tänka mig att den där 12 du har nu går upp till minst det dubbla, kanske mer. Du kommer att få lättare att ändra ditt utseende med viljan, och din självläkningsförmåga blir bättre. Kanske till och med att du inom kort kan hitta din första animagusform. Dessutom misstänker jag att du inte är så förtjust i att någon har satt positionsfyrar på dig. Någon eller några, kan alltså hitta dig oavsett var du är, jag rekommenderar att de tas bort. Eller om du vill ha roligt, för över dem på ett annat föremål, som du sänder iväg, långt bort."

"Jag godtar alla dina rekommendationer."

—

Senare förklarade Griphook;

"Spårningsfyrarna, flyttade vi över till ett par små stenar, de fortsätter sin uppgift som fyrar, de är nu placerade en meter ner i Petunia Dursley's blomrabatt utan att de vet något om det. När den som satt av fyrarna upptäcker att de är begravda så kan det bli lite uppståndelse."

"Det är rätt åt dem." Svarade Harry belåtet.

Efter det blev det att avlägsna blockeringarna, samt att de bokade in tiden för följande dag till att ceremoniellt avlägsna det extra medvetande som hade hamnat i Harry. Första steget skulle vara att föra över det till ett djur. Ett djur som Griphook försäkrade att ändå skulle dö, av andra orsaker.

Dagen då Griphook var inbokad på annat ägnade Harry åt att läsa på om självtransformering. Han övade framför spegeln, ärret var redan borta, visserligen hade han en röd fläck istället, men den skulle ändra sig till normal hud på ett par dagar. Han kunde nu ändra hårfärg från svart till grå, samt ögonen till blå. Det var när han kom på att reducera den gula delen i det gröna som ögonen blev klart blå. Det han lyckades bäst med var att ändra ansiktsformen. Ingen som hade lärt känna honom som 'Harry Potter' skulle känna igen honom om han själv inte ville visa vem han var.

Hans första form, var han säker på var en fågel. Luften var hans element, men eld, kunde han mer. Fast det fick bli en senare fråga.

—

Hans vision, eller om det var minnen hade visat sig vara korrekta i de fall han kunde kontrollera dem. På en del punkter upptäckte han saker som han inte visste om, eller hade minsta anledning att gissa sig till.

Två veckor senare, och med oändligt med tid i valven, hade han placerat sin skolkoffert, alla sina _gamla_ kläder och sitt egenköpta trollspö i valvet. Alla kläder han nu använde var nyanskaffade, av de trollspön han hade sett i sina valv fanns det två som han kunde använda. Han hade också hittat till en butik i Svartalvsgränden där han köpte två trollspökoger och två trollspön som var gjorda speciellt till honom. Efter att de var klara kunde han lämna de gamla kvar i valvet.

Han hade lämnat identiteten _Harry Potter_ bakom sig, för resten av sommaruppehållet, att börja med. Griphook hade varit tillmötesgående, Harry hade öppnat ännu ett valv, och skulle föra över pengar från bruskvalvet, men aldrig så det blev mindre än 10'000 kvar. Det nya valvet skulle få nå en nivå på 500'000. Namnet han använde för det var Harold Barker. Harry hyrde ett extra rum hos Läckande Kitteln, som Harold Barker, just hemkommen från St. Kitt, i Västindien.

Bland de bättre sakerna han hade hittat i familjevalvet var en amulett i formen av ett timglas.

Beskrivningen han också hittade förklarade att han kunde använda den på två olika sätt. Vanligen kunde tidvändarna endast användas för att komma tillbaks i tiden några timmar, men om han vred den övre av de två halvorna motsols kunde han bromsa tiden. Det fanns fem snäpp, vilket gav honom dubbelt så mycket tid mot omgivningen i första läget. Fyra gånger mot omgivande tid för andra, åtta gånger för det tredje och sexton gånger för det fjärde. Slutligen det maximala 32 gånger för det femte snäppet.

Det såg verkligt bekant ut. Han tänkte tillbaks på det sista minnet, om det nu var ett minne. Han hade varit inbegripen i en strid där han hade hamnat i ett bakhåll, han hade just lyft upp sin tidvändare för att ge sig extra tid för att klara sig ut situationen, och just som han satte snurr på timglaset träffades det av den värsta av besvärjelserna, en dödsförbannelse.

Han hade aldrig haft några minnen, eller ens glimtar av minnen från något av framtiden innan han satt på tåget tillbaks, efter sitt andra år på Hogwarts. Om det var minnen så gick de mot en fruktansvärd framtid. Han behövde TID, tid att gå igenom det han hade _sett_ under hemresan, eller om det var minnen som fanns inom honom.

Med tidvändaren kunde han skapa sig den tiden. Med den kunde han inte påverka det som redan hade skett, men han kunde bereda sig mer tid. Mycket mer tid, främst för att läsa och träna. Det märktes efter ett par tillfällen att han behövde mer utrustning för att kunna nyttja tidbromsen effektivt.

Två minuter gav honom en timme, på en halv timme _normaltid_ hade han ett extra dygn, det betydde att under en timme behövde han kunna äta och sova för två dygn. Ett normaldygn skulle ge honom mer än en månad extra. För det skulle det behövas mat, och att äta på värdshuset skulle vara omöjligt, Lika omöjligt skulle det vara att ta in mat för en månad per dygn.

Lösningen blev en dimentinskoffert, eller mer normalt uttryckt, en koffert med extradimentionellt utrymme. En hel lägenhet inne i en normalstor koffert, det tillsammans med att komplettera köksregionen med utrustning för expeditionsresor. Det fanns färdiga lösningar, allt från en till tio kuvert, och från en vecka till ett helt år.

Harold's lösning blev tio årssatser för ett kuvert, och i olika teman. Det skulle ge honom stora möjligheter att variera sina måltider, och att han kunde äta det han behövde.

Dessutom hade han hittat något som någon av lärarna på skolan borde ha hjälpt till med, Poppy om ingen annan, bättre glasögon. Det blev självjusterande linser, och tre olika glasögon. Med ett av glasögonen kunde han läsa lättare, ett annat hade förmåga att se _magi_.

När han använde dom kunde han se osynlighetsmantlar och personer som dolde sig med aktiv magi. Det tredje paret, var enbart _för syns skull_. De hade mörk toning, och han kunde kommendera dem till olika mörkhetsgrad. De hade också inbyggd omagisk fotokromatik.

Men det bästa med dem var att allt som hänt under dagen, kunde han titta på igen. Med olika kommandon kunde han hitta vissa sekvenser som han skulle titta på igen. Ett sätt de var användbara på var när han var i bokhandeln. Genom att bara föra blicken över hyllorna, kunde han sedan på rummet titta igenom alla titlarna, och skriva nästa inköpslista. De var tvungen att _användas_ för att de skulle lagra informationen.

Dessutom organiserade han sig genom de flesta ägarandelar, och egendomar. Ett ställe var kanske i ruiner, men som _ägare_ kunde han ändå försegla det, platsen hans mor och far dog på. Griphook hade fått uppdrag att säkra stället, och rädda vad som kunde räddas. Och om möjligt få det återställt. Gamla besvärjelser skulle avlägsnas och ersättas med nya. Samma sak skulle göras på alla hans ställen, speciellt de ställen som det kunde tänkas att Dumbledore kände till. För kände han till dem, fanns det stor risk att Snape också visste om dem, det i sin tur kunde vara förödande.

De tre följande veckorna ägnade han att besöka sina ställen och han ägnade stor möda på att köpa nya praktiska saker. Han behövde för sin utbildning.

—

Han hade gått igenom de närmast kommande åren, han tänkte INTE låta den gamla händelsekedjan gå den här gången, visserligen skulle minsta sak han gjorde annorlunda förändra hela framtiden — men framtiden som han mindes den var inte värd att bevara. Den kunde inte bli sämre än den hade blivit.

Hans första projekt var att ha en skyddad plats för Sirius, det blev att köpa ännu en koffert och utrusta den med mat lika som sin egen och med fem neutrala trollspön. Medan han investerade blev det också två extra flygkvastar av senaste modell, de var snuskigt dyra, men livet kunde bero på vad de klarade av.

Efter det blev det en jakt på att hitta Sirius, men då det verkade svårt kom han på en annan lösning.

"Dobby!"

"Harry Potter kallar på Dobby — vad kan Dobby göra för Harry Potter Sir?"

"Dobby, jag vet hur du hade det hos Malfoys, och du har just blivit fri dem och vill säkert inte tjäna någon i första taget. Men, jag behöver hjälp, jag har två huvudkrav, för det första, jag behöver att den som hjälper mig, du om du vill alltså, är förhindrad att avslöja mina hemligheter, och inte heller binder sig till andra frivilligt eller under tvång, och på så sätt kan komma att utgöra en fara för mig. Jag erbjuder dig att ett anställningsförhållande. På så sätt han du förankra din magi med mig, och ändå ha din frihet. Det löfte du ger är att inte vara falsk mot mig, och inte avslöja mina hemligheter. Är det något du kan tänka dig?"

"Harry Potter erbjuder Dobby att hjälpa den mäktigaste trollkarlen i världen — Ja Dobby vill."

"Bra, Sirius Black har rymt från Azkaban, men han är inte den som förrådde mina föräldrar, han är helt oskyldig och behöver hjälp, kan du ge honom den här matkorgen och det här brevet, och låta honom få den tid han behöver för att ta till sig det jag har skrivit. Efter det ska vi till Hogsmeade, och hemsökta huset."

—

"Harry?"

"Sirius, så trevligt att du kunde komma, kom in, vi ska ner i en av koffertarna där har jag en middag färdig om ett par minuter."

"Harry hur kommer det sig att du vet — och varför är du här av alla ställen?"

"Först ska vi inte förakta minnen även från en liten parvel. Det var inte du som var med när jag fick det kända ärret, det var Peter, jag mindes det inte förrän nu i sommar, när allt om din rymning väckte gamla minnen till livs. Men du är inte i form att göra något ännu på länge. Och varför här, enkelt, det är ett ställe som är bortom många nyfikna ögon. Kom låt oss gå ner i kofferten när vi har stängt den kan du inte sökas med några som helst spårningsbesvärjelser."

"Är det så här du lever nu?"

"Jag köpte den här till dig, det finns rena kläder till dig, och mat för ett par år, prova de där trollspöna, hitta den du känner bäst för, och ta den andra i reserv. Sen har du en flygkvast, den snabbaste på marknaden. Biblioteket är utrustat med rätt många böcker, köpte dem kartongvis, det är begagnade böcker, mer att läsa som tidsfördriv. Du behöver stanna i den här ett år minst, ät gott och motionera här inne. Måste du byta plats gör det med så korta intervaller utanför du någonsin kan. Hitta platser där du kan ha den och bo i den var gång du är utanför kan du spåras med postugglor, eller spårningsbesvärjelser."

"Från ett fängelse till ett annat? Jag rymde för att hjälpa dig mot den verkliga förrädaren."

"Ja — jag förstår det och tack vare att du gjorde det kom mitt minne tillbaks till vem det är. Men, du behöver återställa dina krafter, och jag vet nu var råttan finns, först ska jag köpa den av Ron, sen ska jag förhöra honom. Jag ska se till att ta in Amelia Bones, och några aurorer samt några från tidningarna, så gör vi ett förnyat förhör. Fudge kommer inte att låta dig gå fri, han sitter i Malfoys knä. För att jag ska kunna klara det måste jag spela på min berömmelse. Och för att kunna göra det måste jag _utnyttja_ ditt namn. Fudge kommer att göra allt för att ge mig rätten att DÖDA dig så fort jag ser dig, men jag kommer att vända det så att jag får rätten att döda den som orsakade mina föräldrars död. När det är klart att det är Pettigrew, kommer jag att förklara att jag tar avstånd från ministeriet DÄRFÖR att de har gett den som banade väg för mördandet av mina föräldrar den högsta utmärkelsen som finns i magivärlden. Först när pressen och allmänheten VET att det var förrädaren Peter Pettigrew som är skyldig, då först kan vi ens tänka på att du kan börja visa dig öppet. Då behöver du vara stark."

"Hur länge?"

"Under hösten, det kan ta längre tid, men du behöver ett år på dig att komma i form igen. Dobby kan ta sig emellan här, och han förser dig med brev och andra nyheter, men jag behöver veta att du är i säkerhet."

"Okej Harry, hur mycket tid har du nu. Jag vill så gärna tala med dig."

"Några timmar, men vi kan inte vara kvar här. Dobby."

"Harry Potter kallade, vad kan jag hjälpa till med? Sir."

"Dobby, kan du ta den här kofferten till basiliskens håla inne på Hogwarts."

"Genast Sir." Med det försvann Dobby, och utsikten utanför fönstret förändrades.

"Basiliskens håla?"

"Salazars keldjur, jag dödade den innan senaste läsåret var till ända. Jag kom på att jag ska ta rätt på kadavret. Men det är också det säkraste stället att vara på. Här finns det mesta du kan behöva, ett väl utrustat labb för trolldryckstillverkning, inklusive färdiga saker ifall du skadar dig. Dessutom finns det flyttnycklar. Krisar det till sig, ta en flyttnyckel, kättra ut och grensla kofferten — aktivera flyttnyckeln, och ta dig vidare och göm dig på nytt."

"Dödade du . . . vad är det som händer egentligen."

"Bland sakerna i bokhyllan där borta, så har du några kopior av mina minnen från mina två år på Hogwarts, och några erfarenheter från _mina anhöriga_. Men bry dig inte om att ge dig efter dem — det kommer jag att göra själv — på mitt vis. Den hämnden är redan planerad."

Det blev en hel del prat och överenskommelser om kommande möten, just genom att Sirius koffert skulle finnas på Hogwarts kunde Harry besöka honom med jämna mellanrum.

Harry kompletterade ingredienser för flera års flitigt användande av sitt eget labb. Resten av sommaruppehållet ägnade Harry åt att läsa om ämnet trolldryckstillverkning, nu med böcker som förklarade de olika ingående komponenternas egenskaper och inbördes interaktivitet och reagens. Med tidbromsen inställd på 32 kunde han gå igenom de två läsåren som gått, och även de två följande innan juli månad var förbi.

Med olika böcker om förvandlingskonstens ädla natur gjorde han lika och kunde på så sätt komma igenom fjärde årskursens material, samtidigt med besvärjelsekonsten och försvar mot svartkonst. Egentligen var det mer av att hitta och repetera gamla inövade kunskaper i de tre ämnena, till skillnad från trolldryckstillverkning som han hade släppt tidigt och aldrig tagit upp igen.

Han visste behovet av att kunna runor och aritmetik, likaså fördjupade han sig i latin, inte för att han behövde det i sig självt, utan för att förstå många av de äldre skrivna externa. Det var också därför han hade köpt en bok som förklarade kilskriftens hemlighet. Han visste nu var han kunde hitta åtta antika volymer som borde vara intakta.

Inne i en ordentlig jordhög ca 8,5 mil söder om Bagdad i Irak fanns det som med största sannolikhet är resterna efter Babylon skulle de finnas. Resterna av dem hade hittats åtta år efter operation '_Ökenstorm_', nu skulle han _rädda_ dem innan den delen av högen skövlades.

Som orm, skulle han kunna komma in, ja han var säker på att kan kunde ha den formen också. Han var helt säker nu, han hade både basilisk och Fenix i sitt blod. Han hade läst och mediterat, och kommit fram till att en stormfenix var hans egentliga form. Det kunde ha varit en eldfenix, men även en stormfenix använde eldens element vid snabb förflyttning. Men det måste vänta till efterföljande sommar, om — han skulle gå kvar på Hogwarts. Han tänkte i vart fall göra ett försök att visa upp _Harry Potter_, på skolan.

—

***EOC ***


	2. Chapter 2

**En ny intetsägande skrivning**

By Smargden

Edit 2009-09-10

**Kapitel 2 — Årskurs 3 börjar**

"Ron, jag har kommit på att jag vill köpa _Skabebrs_ av dig, egentligen är han inte värd mer än en galleon, men jag är beredd att betala mer, hur mycket vill du ha för han?"

"Harry — inte kan jag väl sälja han inte."

"Jag tror mig kunna träna upp den att göra bus, vi frågar den, nickar den jakande betalar jag det pris du begär. Ruskar den nekande på huvudet behåller du den. — Ok?"

Ron tittade förvirrat på Skabbers och muttrade lite innan han nickade.

"Skabbers, jag har en ide´om hur vi ska kunna skapa kaos på Hogwarts, men en stor del av det bottnar i att _jag äger dig_. Alltså att JAG äger dig och inte Ron här. Jag kan erbjuda lika fin mat som han kan erbjuda och du slipper riskera att hans tvillingbröder använder dig som försöksobjekt. Nicka om du är med på det eller ruska på huvudet om du avstår." Så fortsatte han mycket tyst. "Har du förstått?"

Skabbers nickade.

"Där ser du Ron, han är med på det — hur mycket."

En förvånad Ron stammade fram, "f. fe . fem ga. galleons"

"Okej, här är fem för Skabbers och fem till för buren. Tack." När Ron tog emot pengarna skimrade ett blått skimmer över Skabbers en svag tarm av skimret nådde Harry.

Harry visste nu att Skabbers ÄGDES av honom. Ingen hade tidigare tagit ett ägandeskap över honom, de hade bara haft honom, och Peter Pettigrew som slingersvans hade haft sin skyddade tillvaro. Det Skabbers nu kunde känna inom sig var en förlorad frihetskänsla. Han _ägdes_ av någon annan. Tidigare hade han upplevt slavkänslan som märkt dödsätare, men att _ägas_ var ännu djupare intrång i egenupplevelsen.

—

Dracos tråkande kom som vanligt, men udden av hans irriterande försvann snabbt när Harry frågade om Lucius dåliga förmåga att välja sitt handlingssätt. Att förlora en husalv visade hans intelligensförmåga. Med det försvann Drako svärande.

Dementorincidenten blev en påminnelse för Harry, han hade glömt att minnas den. Men reflexmässigt lät han basilisktandsdolken komma i sin hand och stötte dem mot skuggfiguren som kom in genom kupédörren skriket ekade ut över tåget, allt medan varelsen sjönk ihop. Och innan något annat hann hända trängde nästa diffusa figur in och även den rönte samma öde. Efter det kom inga fler av dem. Han hade dödat sina första dementorer, i den här tillvaron.

När han installerade Sirius i kammaren hade han också gjort sina nya vapen. Han mindes att dementorer kan dödas med basiliskgift, han visste också att han själv var immun mot alla ormars gift, efter incidenten under de sista dagarna året innan.

Naturligtvis blev det förfrågningar av vad som hände både under resan men även vid framkomsten till Hogwarts.

"Potter — varför dödade du de som är här för att skydda dig?" Aurorens vassa ord fick Harry att tända till.

"Jag har inte bett om ett skydd som kan driva mig till fördärvets brant. Ni har dementorer på Azkaban för att tortera fångarna — håll dem borta härifrån, var enda en av dem som kommer närmare mig än 50 meter är lovligt byte för mig. De är ena djävla själasugare, och de har inget på en skola att göra. Den dagen du visar mig ett förhörsprotokoll som visar att Sirius Black är den som förrådde min familj då kan vi diskutera er _omtanke_. Till dess är alla dementorer i min närhet tillåtet byte för mig — i självförsvar.

"Potter — Det är bevisat att Black är en seriemördare i Han-som-inte-får-nämnas tjänst." Det var Snape som fräste det vanliga föraktet.

"Bevisat? Några enkla punkter, jag har läst allt som går att läsa om det i sommar. För det första. Sirius Black _skulle vara_ hemlighållaren, för att skydda den verkliga hemlighållaren, Peter Pettigrew."

"Black dödade Pettigrew, och tolv andra, just innan han greps." Nu var det minister Fudge som fräste.

"Har ni kollat på Gringotts om Pettigrew efterlämnade något testamente som alla i min fars grupp skrev, har det aktiverats? Har ni kollat era egna registerkort som automatiskt uppdaterar magiska personers födsel och död. NEJ, inget av dem har ni kollat. Kolla först på era egna kort. Ni tilldelade FÖRRÄDAREN Pettigrew er högsta utmärkelse för att han förrådde min familj. När ni har kollat upp det kan vi diskutera saken igen. ADJÖ."

"POTTER — inte den tonen till ministern." Fräste McGonagall. Men Harry hade redan försvunnit i nästa korridor.

—

Vid schemautdelningen nästa morgon kom nästa konfrontation.

"Potter — du kan inte avstå trolldryckslära, det är ett obigatoriskt ämne."

"Profesor McGonagall, jag avstår inte att ta O.W.L. i ämnet, däremot avstår jag _all_ verksamhet som inbegriper dödsätaren Severus Snape. I mina ögon är han inte lärare, han övervakar, och i viss mån, mycket snedvridet må jag säga, bedömer resultaten. Jag kan bara få allt från sämsta till bästa betyg i ämnet vid O.W.L.— testet, fram till dess klarar jag att läsa det själv, skulle jag få bra betyg så ska han inte ha något erkännande för det. Jag kan få det oavsett om jag genomlider tiden i hans timmar, eller verkligen studerar ämnet själv."

"Professor Snape, och en gång för alla Potter, trolldrycksläran är obligatorisk."

"Om jag inte är borttagen från listan över elever som ska närvara där så kommer jag ändå att förbli frånvarande — och jag VÄGRAR all bestraffning för mitt uteblivande."

"DU, ska vara med på hans lektioner."

"BRA — DU SA LEKTIONER! — Den dag han börjar ha LEKTIONER, då kan jag tänka mig ompröva MITT BESLUT. Tänk efter, jag kan endera få mitt beslut hörsammat, eller så lämnar jag Hogwarts till förmån för någon annan skola. Ta upp det med Rektor Dumbledore. Och när du tar upp det — tala om för honom att jag redan har en acceptans från två andra skolor — SAMT Petunia Dursleys skrivna medgivande att jag får studera utomlands."

"Varför måste du vara så tvär?"

"Jag är inte tvär Professor, jag är bara konsekvent. Severus Snape visar sitt hat mot mig och min familj varje lektion, så det finns ingen orsak för mig att ens gå på Hogwarts på grund av honom. Och det är inte jag som har fört upp den här saken till sin spets. Ni lärare är här enbart därför att vi elever genom fåra föräldrar betalar er för ett jobb, som många av er utför förbaskat illa. Se bara på mina två första år här, försvar mot svartkonst, ett stammande spektakel som hade Voldemort som parasit, och en smilfik som inte ens kunde försvara sig mot flugor. USELT, och det är till den kategorin du vill införliva dig själv — LÄRARE, utan att titta på om de är värdiga den benämningen. — Dessutom, kommer jag inte att ge mig tid att spela i Quidditchlaget, det kanske är bäst att du informerar lagledaren om det."

Minerva tappade hakan i pur förvåning, medan hon var tyst passade Harry på att försvinna. Allt hade utspelat sig under slutet av frukosten i stora salen, och naturligtvis hade det blivit knäpp tyst. Alla visste Snapes utbildningsmetod, så det var inget nytt.

—

Naturligtvis hade det blivit uppståndelse, Ron började förstå vad Harry menade med att _orsaka KAOS_. Han hade ingen aning om vilka framtida planer Harry hade, men redan andra dagen var det uppståndelse. Tidingen hade haft ett stort uppslag. '**Harry Potter dödar dementorer'**. Att öppet ifrågasätta en lärare hade inte heller någon gjort på flera hundra år. Frånsett föregående år. Han hade nedvärderat Severus Snape inför hela frukostförsamlingen det bådade inte gått.

Men värre blev det, på lördag, då kom flera som skulle träffa Harry Potter. Amela Bones, med fyra auroerer, Skeeter och Lovegood som representerade två tidningar, Harry hade också bett Remus Lupin att få låna hans lektionssal, och att han själv skulle vara med.

"Tack för att ni kunde komma, i två år här på Hogwarts har jag så gott som varje dag sett den här råttan den fanns förut som Ronald Weasleys keldjur.

"Nu i sommar när det blev ett stohej omkring Sirius Blacks rymning, erinrade jag mig saker. Okej, jag var inte så gammal, men en hjort, en hund och en råtta hade satt sina spår i mitt minne. Under sommaren mindes jag tillräckligt mycket för att förstå varifrån jag undermedvetet kände igen den här råttan. Jag ÄGER den nu. Jag har KÖPT den. Därför är den min att döda den eller mata min uggla med den. Ja faktiskt vilket jag vill.

"Dessutom ska jag tala om att jag är rätt bra på att känna av en del individer. Dig Rita vill jag tala privat med efteråt. Alltså, den här råttan är ingen mindre än Peter Pettigrew, min familjs hemlighållare. Om någon vill ha vänligheten att göra besvärjelsen animagus revert på honom."

—

"Potter, du ville tala med mig. En intervju hoppas jag."

"Inte ännu Rita, kanske kan vi komma till sådana möjligheter. Du är animagus skalbagge. Neka inte, jag har sett den. Det du skriver det är något som pöbeln där ute tror på, de flesta i vart fall. Tidningen du skriver i ÄGS till stor del, av en som är märkt dödsätare, Lucious Malfoy. Han mutar ministern och genom mutor slapp han undan Azkaban under uppränsningen i november 1981. Tänk på vad du skriver, skriver du _skit_ om mig, då är du _mot mig_. Jag är emot Voldemort, jag mötte en av hans horcrux för mindre än fyra månader sedan, och jag mötte jans själssubstans året innan. Jag är beredd att visa dig de minnena. Så du kan skriva om den händelsen, korrekt refererat.

"Alla som är emot mig, på sådant sätt att min kamp mot Voldemort försämras, måste jag kategorisera som allierad med honom. Ministern själv, hör dit, genom hans fraternisering med Malfoy.

"Var sanningsenlig och välj mycket noga vem eller vilkas ärenden du vill stödja. Jag hotar dig inte — nu. Men om du vänder dig mot mig på ett osmakligt, oseriöst sätt, då kommer jag att jaga dig till helvetets portar. Du ska veta att det finns många dödsätare kvar där ute. Voldemort själv fanns på Hogwarts under mitt första år. Du kanske ska skriva om det mötet också. Ett av hans horcrux höll på att kosta flera elever livet få skolan stängd, förra året. Det var Lucius Malfoy son satte igång det. Så att skapa en opinion som hjälper dödsätarna det är att stödja Voldemort, det är att ta ställning i den kommande fejden, och alla som tar ställning de är kombattanter och deltar i striden — om du förstår vad jag menar."

"Du är tretton år Potter — vad tror du att du kan åstadkomma, och varför hotar du mig?"

"Vi har dementorer här på skolan DÄRFÖR ATT — vi har en inkompetent minister. MEN, lyfter vi bort den nu, då kommer Lucius Malfoy att få ännu mer att säga till om direkt. Han är en dödsätare, det var han som satte igång verksamheten förra året. Han slapp undan Azkaban efter att ha betalat 12800 Galleons till olika personer inom ministeriet under November 1981. Så tänk noga på vilken sida du vill finnas när besvärjelserna börjar flyga. Att rapportera nyheter, det är neutralt, men att kommentera dem, som du ha gjort det gör att du väljer hur du vill skriva om vad."

"Lucius Malfoy är oskyldig, han var under imperius. Så att anklaga honom är sjukt"

"Okej Rita, du väljer själv. Du kanske BÖR undersöka hur den där besvärjelsen fungerar, den som märker slavarna. Faktiskt måste den personen vara helt frivillig för att magin i den ska fungera. Alla som tar märket måsta ta det frivilligt, och för att få märket måste de tortera och döda, det är Voldis lilla villkor. Så — nej Rita ingen har drabbats av Voldis märkning MOT sin vilja."

"Snape, var en som Dumbledore hävdade var oskyldig, vad säger du om det då?"

"Dumbledore säger det — om det kan jag inte säga något mer än '_ge akt på de orden som sades då_'. Hur mycket som Snape rapporterade från Dumbledore till Voldi vet vi inte, och nyttan tillbaks stannade hos Dumbledore. Var de står i striden vet jag inte, men den som tar ner dödsätrare och Voldemort och som inte gör det på Dumbledores direkta order, den kanske anklagas för saker. Vi får se."

"Okej Potter, jag ska vara försiktig, var det du också."

Med det skildes Harry och Rita i samförstånd.

Naturligtvis blev det ett ännu större rabalder när Peter Pettigrew kunde visas upp. Men ministern vägrade kategoriskt att avbryta jakten på Sirius Black.

Harry tog ett beslut, han såg till att få ett möte med ministern och Dumbledore samtidigt. Under det mötet begärde han genom sin advokat att alla handlingar som rörde Sirius Black skulle endera visas öppet eller underkännas. Samt att alla med Voldemorts märke skulle förhöras under sanningsserum, med frågorna om de hade dödat frivilligt, och ifall de frivilligt hade allierat sig och tagit märket frivilligt. De som inte kunde ta den testen _och gå fria_, skulle automatiskt räknas som frivilliga dödsätare.

—

Så snart det mötet var över tog sig Harry tillbaks tre timmar, tog sin flygkvast, osynlighetsmantel, och inte minst sin pilbåge och fyra koger med pilar, alla dippade i basiliskgift. Efter en halv timme fanns inte en enda dementor kvar. Efter det besökte Harry Sirius, och där lämnade han sitt minne till ett minnessoll. Och fick minnet av sin tillabkatripp _raderad_.

Naturligtvis blev Harry anklagad för dementormassakern. Men varken sanningsserum, som han själv insisterade på att skulle användas liksom hans sanningsed, kunde binda honom vid händelsen. Hans svar var alltid "_Det har jag inget minne av, och jag kan omöjligt ha gjort det för då det hände satt jag i sammanträde med ministern_."

Stämningen inom Gryffindor hade blivit rätt tät, för att uttrycka sig milt. I huspoänglistan låg de på NOLL. Var gång Harry vägrade gå till Trolldryckslektionen drabbades huset av 50 poängs avdrag. Det retade Harry rätt ordentligt. Så nästa frukost gick han upp mot lärarbordet och stannade framför rektor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall. Eftersom jag läser trolldryckstillverkning själv, och tycker mig klara det rätt bra, avser jag göra samma sak med förvandlingslära. Det är DITT ämne, och det innebär att du kan dra ytterligare 50 poäng var gång jag uteblir från dina lektioner."

Harry gav henne inte tid att kontra, han hade lämnat salen innan hans ord hade trängt igenom. Dessutom hade han allt han behövde i sin speciella koffert, egentligen hade han ALLT i den.

Den ordinarie skolkofferten var helt tom, så när som på ett par uppsättningar Dursley-kläder. Han flyttade in på flicktoaletten på andra våningen. Egentligen inte in i den, men i sin koffert som han placerade där. Med Dobbys och Hogwarts hjälp blev den dörren till toaletten lösenordsskyddad, ord som enbart han själv _och Voldemort_ kunde uttala. Egentligen, den som kunde tänka rationellt kunde framkalla ormar, och begära att de skulle tala. Visste de vad öppningsfrasen var skulle de kunna ha lyckats.

Han intog inte ens måltiderna i stora salen längre, men han läste, tränade och blev ÄLDRE. Han hade 32 gånger så mycket tid som de omkring. Det var endast tack vare sin förmåga att själv bestämma utseendet som han kunde se ut som sin kalenderålder 13 år, i verkligheten var han nu mer än 19 år gammal. Han hade märkt att det påverkade hans syn på tillvaron omkring sig, när han släppte fram sin naturliga ålder, men när han tvingade sig till sitt trettonåriga utseende kunde han tygla sina _vuxenkänslor_.

Naturligtvis hade det blivit mer upplopp i tidningarna igen. Malfoy försökte tvinga tidningsredaktionen att förlöjliga Potter och hans krav, men det var _nyhetsrapportering_, och det var de krav han framförde till ministeriet, inte vad han bad tidningen att skriva. Hans nästa publika jippo var när han i en egen broschyr anklagade flera kända _erkända_ personer för att bära Voldemorts märke. Men inte utan att ha en reträttväg.

Han erbjöd dem 10'000 galleons i skadestånd ifall de i en offentlig utfrågning under sanningsed, och sanningsserum kunde svära sig fria från anklagelsen. Ingen gjorde ett försök att frisvära sig. Det blev Harry Potters advokats nästa begäran, att aurorerna arresterade och förhörde de i broschyren angivna sympatisörerna.

Harry fick sin advokat att diskret köpa upp OTCW som var det publicistiska företag som Malfoy _indirekt_ kontrollerade. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyl, McNair hade tillsammans ägt 67 procent av företaget. Det hade nu ändrats drastiskt. Prongs Industrial hade nu kommit i besittning av 73 procent, endast Malfoy hade sina 21 procent kvar. Det tillsammans med ministerns sex procent räckte inte långt.

Med det kunde den nye chefsredaktören utses av den nye direktören. Med det förändrades även tonen i tidningen väsentligt. Naturligtvis blev det ett ramaskri från Lucius Malfoy och ministeriet.

Men inne på Hogwarts fanns det nu fem elevhus, fyra officiella samt Harry Potters. Han satt med i lektionerna för professor Flitwick och var en ivrig elev i runor och aritmetik. Likaså följde han noggrant med i örtlära och lektionerna i skötsel av magiska djur.

Han hade även hittat tider där han följde andra årskassers lektioner i de ämnena, naturligtvis endast som osynlig åskådare. Och han fortsatte kategoriskt att bojkotta Snapes och McGonagalls lektioner. Snapes av förståeliga skäl och McGonagalls på grund av hennes ställningstagande.

Hermione hade åtskilliga gånger försökt _tala honom till rätta_. Han lät henne tala utan att avbryta henne, men svarade inte sedan. Han hade däremot bestämt sig, när det blev dags för test vid slutet av vårterminen skulle han sitta för O.W.L. med i ämnena trolldryckstillverkning och förvandlingskonst. Han var säker på att göra väl ifrån sig. Men — tiden på Hogwarts var ganska långsam för honom. Det var enbart _tack vare,_ tiden hos Dursley's som han hade lärt sig att solitärt är ibland bättre än att vara i dåligt sällskap.

Det var tack vare Patric Grawall, hans advokat, som han hade lyckats få kontakt med trolldrycksföreståndaren på St. Mungos. Det var han som bedömde de trolldryckstillverkningar Harry gjorde. Och det hade inte dröjt innan han hade 90 procentiga resultat, och efter det steg det till över 95. I början var han besviken att han inte kom högre. Det var innan han fick bedömningsgrunden klar för sig.

76—80 motsvarade ett "O" på en bedömning, 65-75 procent,"E", 50-64 ett "A". Allt över 90 procent var perfekt för salukvalité. Med det hade hans självförtroende stigit, han var uppe på O.W.L. nivå med sina inlämnade tester.

Förvandlingskonst var lättare att bedöma för honom själv, endera fungerade det — eller så blev det inte som han villa ha det. Han behövde bara följa läroböckernas anvisningar — och inte minst, få lite hjälp av Sirius.

Han hade sin stormfenix helt klar, och möjligheten att flamma sig mellan olika platser hjälpte otroligt. När han kände sig tillfreds med förutsättningen att klara sina O.W.L.-tester, minskade han på sin _extratid_.

Det var en av de sista lektionerna före juluppehållet som professor Flitwick stack ett brev i handen på honom.

_Bäste Harry_

_Jag har gett dig fritt spelrum under hösten, för fritt enligt många. Du har inte satt ditt namn på någon av listorna för de som blir kvar på Hogwarts under juluppehållet. Därför förutsätter jag att du åker med Hogwarts Express och möter din familj. Jag har skrivit till Vernon och Petunia att du kommer hem under juluppehållet och talat om när de kan möta dig i London._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Rektor för Hogwarts skola för häxor och trollkarlar._

Harry log när han såg det, det innehöll inga direkta direktiv, bara underförstådda anvisningar. Så Harry skrev ett eget brev.

_Petunia och Vernon._

_Som ni ser i bifogat brev kallar min rektor er för MIN FAMILJ. Ni har aldrig räknat in mig i er familj, och det är jag oerhört glad för. Jag skulle önska livet av mig om jag ingick i en familj som er._

_Men nu till det viktiga. Albus Dumbledore, tror han bestämmer saker. Ni vill inte att jag kommer till er — jag vill inte till er, och har ingen avsikt att komma dit heller._

_Om ni är dumma nog att åka till London för att möta mig — så skyll er själva, jag kommer att vara lika mycket där som förra sommaren. Alltså inte alls._

_I övrigt önskar jag er INTE en god jul_

_Eftersom ni aldrig har försökt ge mig en bra jul._

_Harry Potter._

För att göra leveransen ännu mer _bra_, använde han sin nya förmåga att förflytta sig, och kunde på så sätt placera brevet på deras köksbord under natten.

För att inte sätta sand i ögonen på Albus direkt åkte Harry med vagnarna till Hogsmeade station, men så fort han gick in i en tom kupé försvann han till basiliskens håla och mötte Sirius, tillsammans firade de en jul i USA.

—

Vårterminen fortsatte ungefär som höstterminen hade varit, men nu uteblev Harry från ännu ett ämne. Försvar mot svartkonst. Han hade hunnit så långt i sina studier, och han bedömde att han borde ha en rimlig chans att nå fullgott betyg även i det ämnet.

En månad innan det blev dags för testerna skrev han till utbildningsavdelningen på ministeriet och begärde att få ta testerna som _självskolad_. Det skulle kosta honom några galleons extra, men genom den manövern kunde inte skolan hindra honom från att delta i testerna.

Han hade naturligtvis hållit tyst om sin avsikt, och när det blev dags för O.W.L. test i trolldryckstillverkning och Harry kom dit, fick Snape ett utbrott.

"POTTER — vad gör du här? Tror du att du kan komma hit och sitta av en stund för att låta din berömmelse vinna resultat för dig. Arrogant som din far, det kommer att gå för dig som för han." Harry hade så när dragit sitt trollspö men avhöll sig, men däremot kunde han inte hålla tyst.

"Så länge jag kan hålla mig borta från dig, och dina dödsätarvänner har jag en bättre förutsättning att överleva. Tyvärr litade min far för mycket på Dumbledore — som i sin tur litar på dig. Du som så passligt klarade dig från Azkaban TROTS att det var du som orsakade mina föräldrars död, och Nevilles föräldrars öde, med det du berättade för Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort. Nej — jag har anmält mitt deltagande i den här testen som självstuderande elev, och det är testresultaten som räknas, varken uppåt eller NEDÅT, på grund av personliga förhållanden."

"VET HUT SLYNGEL. EXTRATJÄNST två veckor. Och 30 poäng från Gryffindor."

"Ta vad du vill – ta 100 det gör mig inget. Det är ändå en parodi som du agerar, och extratjänsten kan du göra själv. Och vad beträffar _titulaturen_. Så har din status sjunkit ännu mer, den dag jag kan möta dig utan prejudicerande förhållanden som elev kontra personal här på skolan, kommer du att märka att du skäller värre än du kan bitas."

Bara lite efter det kördes det tyst i lokalen och förutsättningen för testet gavs, först tre pergament med frågor, en teoretisk del. Därefter skulle fyra trolldrycker tillverkas, fritt val från tolv olika. Harry valde två olika smärtstillande de räknades som lätta, samt två av de svåraste. Hade han samma kvalité på dem som på de han sände för bedömning skulle de räcka till högsta bedömning, sen hängde det på de teoretiska svaren.

—

Förvandlingskonst var en ren transportsträcka, han räknade med att ha toppat den, likaså var han helt säker på toppbetyg även i försvar.

Minerva hade varit åskådare under testet, och han såg att hon förvånades markant när han utförde sina förvandlingsuppgifter. Han toppade med att visa _självförvandling_ det var ungefär 80 procent på väg mot animagusförvandling. Han valde att förvandla delar av sig till björnform, händer med armar, huvud och hela överkroppen. När bedömaren hade nickat bifall, återtog han sin normala form. Han förstod att det var det som satte _pricken över i-et_, så att säga.

I försvar, hade han utmanövrerat sin boggart, vilken till allas häpnad var en gråtande, höggravid flicka. Han lät kläderna spricka och dunkudden välla ut trasig med alla dunen flygande omkring, medan han uttalade sitt _ridickulus_.

Det som höll på att gå illa var duelldelen av testet. 18 sekunder tog det för honom att utmanövrera sin motståndare. Testbedömningen låg i hur länge eleven kunde stå upp emot provförrättaren, inte tvärt om. En minut var minimum. Harry kom på en idé.

"Okej, vist kan jag stå här och leka, men bjud in professor Snape, han påstås vara en duglig motståndare, står jag pall mot honom i fem minuter så har jag alltså klarat den delen med högsta värde, sen kan jag väl få slå ut han — okej?"

"Är du upp till det? — det är ditt val."

"Jag är upp till det." Harry log inom sig, han såg också att provförrättaren log.

—

"Severus Snape, du har erbjudit dig att hjälpa till, och nu har vi ett behov. En av testdeltagarna i duell behöver lite motstånd, är du villig att hjälpa till med det?"

"Vem?"

"Potter Sir"

"I duell?"

"Ja."

"Ni erbjuder mig att duellera mot honom, tack gärna."

"Regler, det är provtagarens uppgift att vara kvar i stridbart skick så länge som möjligt, första gräns är en minut, efter det höjs betyget för var minut, mer än fem minuter behövs inte. Inga oförlåtliga, och inget som är direkt avsett att döda."

Efter att fjädern som föll flammade till började Snape en mycket snabb sekvens av besvärjelser som Harry visste var mer svarta än vita, men ingen hade hört några ord. Men, trots Snapes förmodade mentala kapacitet annonserade han sina avsikter, Harry svarade snabbt med en hyperkort _lumus_, bara det att han koncentrerade effekten från fem minuters verksamhet till bråkdelen av en sekund. Alla som inte hade blundat just då såg inget under de följande sekunderna.

Det var vad Harry behövde. Från sin position platt på golvet sände han två förvandlingsbesvärjelser uttalade med ormtnggespråk mot Snapes skor. Från att ha haft en massa av 100 gram styck blev de istället 2000 gram, vardera. Att lyfta dem blev en ansträngning, Dessutom räckte det inte med ett enkelt _finite_ för att de skulle återgå.

Efter att han hade rullat undan och kommit upp, dansade han runt för att komma på Snapes baksida. Allt medan han använde förvandlingsbesvärjelser på Snapes kläder, allt utom skorna. Gelé, omvandlades de till och efter hand började de rinna av honom.

Nästa sekvens blev framhämtandet av nålar, som han sände mot de nu bara kroppsdelarna. Det ingen såg, var att nålarna var preparerade i förväg. Harry hade planerat att använda dem mot Draco Malfoy, men nu kom de till god användning. Om tre dagar skulle Snape vara sängliggande i _dragonpox_. Men det var om tre dagar det.

Snape hade nått en nivå av hysteri. Och ju mer hysterisk han blev ju svårare hade han att fokusera på sin uppgift, det gjorde det lättare för Harry. Han tittade på klockan, 4:58, de som såg hans leende förstod att hämndens timme var slagen.

Det kom stingrar, de gav blåmärken, och med Harrys kraft i dem gjorde de ordentligt ont. Och de kom i mängder, och med Snapes nu högröda ögon såg han inte tillräckligt bra för att försvara sig. Skorna höll honom som fastgjuten i golvet.

Som avslutning sände Harry två skärbesvärjelser och en avväpningsbesvärjelse. Med fötterna kapade hade Snape ingen möjlighet att möta kraften i avväpningsbesvärjelsen som slog in i honom med full kraft.

Snape skulle bli sängliggande på sjukavdelningen, eller möjligen på St. Mungos. Först med långsam och inte minst plågsam återväxt av skelett och mjukdelar till fötterna, men dessutom en mycket otrevlig febersjukdom.

"Inget som permanent invalidicerar, vad kallar du det där?" Sa David Grubé, provförrättaren.

"På sjukavdelningen kan de montera fast dem och få dem att växa ihop igen, det tar några dagar, och det gör ont, så det är inget permanent."

"Ok, jag kan inte ge dig mer än absolut topp i den här grenen."

"Tack." Sa Harry och kastade en blick på Snape när han svävades ut på båren, efter det lämnade han själv det klassrummet.

Harry hade inte sett att det fanns tiotalet andra elever kvar i lokalen, de hade alla sett duellen och tittade förundrat med respekt på Potter.

Provet i besvärjelser hade han inte tänkt ta, men av en ingivelse gick han även till den testen, genom att han hade anmält sig till testen så hade han möjlighet att ta dem alla. Dem han tog, kunde han inte _ta om_ så det var ett vågspel, men han hade läst ända upp till årskurs sju i huvudämnena som han kallade dem, besvärjelser, förvandlingskonst och försvar.

Förvandlingskonst hade han trott var svår, men när han såg provet var han säker på att han hade maximalt betyg, så han chansade på att göra väl ifrån sig även i besvärjelser. När han lämnade det provet kände han sig nöjd med sitt resultat.

Flera gånger hade Ron och Hermione försökt tränga in honom för att få honom att tala med dem. Men han fortsatte sin egen stil.

"Så länge ni inte ger mig ett erkännande för det jag har gjort utan häcklar mig för att jag vägrar sitta i samma sal som rektorns dödsätarlakej, så står ni på samma sida. Du — Hermione, ska ju vara den av oss som är duktigast. Hur skulle du klara _försvar_, _förvandlingskonst_ och _besvärjelser_, om du gick upp i OWL-test nu?"

"Vi har två hela år kvar, så varför chansa?"

"TVÅ hela år, du som nästan dog — på grund av ett troll i ditt första år. Som nästan dog, vid mötet med en basilisk förra året. Som såg två dementorer i vår kupé på vägen hit i år. DU talar om TVÅ HELA ÅR. jag kan vara glad om jag lever resten av det här året. Jag har gjort fyra av fem nödvändiga tester för att få vara registrerad magianvändare, en kvar. Den kan jag ta nästa år — om jag lever så länge."

"Hur gick det på proven för dig Harry?" Hermione's fråga verkade seriöst omtänksam, så isen i Harry smälte lite.

"Tack bra. Jag är säker på att jag klarade minst 'E' i trolldryck, det hänger på teorin, starkt E, eller svagt O, jag vet inte säkert. De andra tre båda starka O'n. I försvar skulle jag duellera och stå kvar minst en minut för att klara godkänt. 17 sekunder klarade provförrättaren. Sen kallade de in Snape, han ligger hos Poppy nu, om han inte är till St. Mungos. Efter de fem minuterna som är kravet för högsta sänkte jag honom."

"Du — duellerade ut SNAPE ? ? ? " Ron såg helt salig ut.

"Du kan nog fråga Fred senare, jag tror de vet mer om hur det gick för han."

"Vad kommer att hända i sommar Harry, kommer du över till oss?"

"Nej, Dumble har sina idéer, och hos er har han för mycket att säga till om, så den platsen avstår jag."

"Du vill inte säga något — du litar inte på oss längre. — Varför Harry?"

"Både Snape och Dumble är tankespioner, så oavsett vad ni vill, ser han det ni tänker på. Jag rekommenderar er båda att sitta framför en eld, titta in i elden, känn dess värme — dess hetta. Omslut era tankar med den hettan, och var gång ni kommer i närheten av Snape eller Dumble, tänk inte på något annat än hur elden är het, och hur den bränner. När ni ser deras ögon — fokusera på eldens brännande effekt. Ge sen akt på hur de reagerar. Efter det förstår ni. Försvinner elden, och andra minen dyker upp — vet då att de söker efter saker i era minnen. Sparka dem i skrevet, och skrik åt dem att _ge faan i att våldta era medvetanden_."

Han såg hur de vitnade och började förstå vad han talade om, så Harry fortsatte.

"Hermione, så snart ni kommer till London, se till att komma in på Diagongränden, skaffa några böcker om mental magi, och skydd mot det. Det handlar om minnesförändringsbesvärjelser, om mentalt spioneri, och skydd mot det. Läs — och lär."

Resten av dagarna blev ren transportsträcka, visserligen kallade Professor McGonagall honom till sig för ett _personligt samtal_.

"Herr Potter, varför valde du att skada Professor Snape så rysligt?"

"Som jag har sagt förut, i mina ögon är han en dödsätare, och jag fick inte döda honom, inte heller permanent skilja kroppsdelar från honom. Allt jag gjorde är reparabelt, även om vissa saker tar tid. Dessutom var det en regelrätt duell under mina prov för O.W.L. och Severus Snape ställde upp frivilligt, när han förstod att han hade möjligheten att gravt förnedra mig med magi utan att riskera minsta risk för sin egen person. Han missbedömde situationen."

"Men _dragonpox_ det hade ju ingen inverkan på själva duellen, det var ju helt onödigt."

"Nej, jag hade nålarna, de var visserligen avsedda för Draco Malfoy, om han tänkte angripa mig, men de kom väl till pass. Jag är av den uppfattningen att nålarna på honom distraherade honom under duellen, jag hade faktiskt glömt bort det där med dragonpox."

"Som du uppträdde i den duellen så verkar den genomsyrad av ren ondska. Vad har du att säga till ditt försvar."

"De som sett Snapes agerande mot mig kan verifiera vari ondskan finns, _inget_ av det jag gjorde mot honom är ens i gränslandet för svart magi. Tittar vi på de besvärjelser och fökäxningar han gjorde mot mig, så var 137 rent svarta, 129 gränsfall för Azkaban, om de hade använts utanför en öppen duell. 43 var ytterst tveksamma att ens användas ens i desperat självförsvar. Av hans 428 besvärjelser var 119 vad vi kan kalla lektionssalsmagi. Så kom inte här och påstå att jag var den som var _ondskefull_ mot honom. Dessutom, av hans besvärjeser kom 296 under de första 50 sekunderna, efter det avtog hans hastighet betydligt. Jag höll ut den tid jag behövde, efter det slog jag ut honom. Provförrättaren hade inga klagomål."

"Jag vet, men du var ovanligt aggressiv mot en i lärarkåren."

"Håll honom om ryggen du, jag börjar ändra min uppfattning om dig också, Dumble föll i min aktning för ett år sedan då jag insåg vad han håller på med. Snape är på väg ut, Dumble kommer att falla med honom, om han skyddar sina lik i lasten. Du kunde ha varit något Hogwarts kunde stötta sig på — men nu ska jag nog söka till Salem istället. Go kväll — och **_adjö_**." Sa Harry och gick ut trots Minrevas protester.

—

Istället för att stanna kvar på Hogwarts så evakuerade Harry och Sirius till St. Kitts i Västindien. Om hans minnen inte spelade honom ett spratt så skulle det följande bli året bli den med turneringen, och där hans namn skulle dyka upp. Det fanns ingen orsak att finnas där, ingen alls.

—

Snape råkade ut för förhör med sanningsmagi, inte den vanliga sanningsdrogen, för många anade att han hade något han kunde komma runt den med, trolldryckskunnig som han var. Sanningsed med sanningsorb samt korresponderande dikteringspenna var det som användes. Den skrev ljugna svar eller påståenden med röd skrift, ej verifierade uppgifter, exempelvis sådant som personen anade, eller bara trodde, skrevs med blå text. Ministeriepersonal markerades med svart text medan den tilltalades sanna svar skrevs med grön färg.

Förhöret blev ingående och många detaljer grävdes det i, Snapes grav grävdes fram där, Hogwarts skulle behöva ytterligare en ny lärare. Minerva började förstå vad unge Potter hade sagt, hon började nu ångra att hon hade ställt upp på sin lärarkollegas sida.

Fjärde läsårets början kom, och gick, turneringen började och fortsatte — allt utan att någon så skymten av någon Harry Potter

Harry var dock inte overksam, natten före tredje uppdraget slog Harry till. Genom sin fenixform kunde han komma in till Crush junior, och söva ner honom. Ta fram den rätte Moody, tillsammans förhörde de Barty.

Tävlingsmomentet hölls, men nu med en annan trofé. Och när rätt tid var inne för att den vinnande eleven skulle ta i trofén greppade femton aurorer den äkta trofén. Resultatet på kyrkogården blev infångandet av den delvis kroppslige Voldemort, tillsammans med Lucius Malfoy, Macnair och Dolohov.

Det blev sista spiken i Cornelius Fudges kista, han hade hela tiden stöttat Lucius Malfoy. Albus Dumbledore _ombads_ att lämna Hogwarts, eller riskera att avsättas, han gick frivilligt. På ministeriet försökte Dolores Umbridge ta makten men arresterades direkt, grunden för arresterandet var ett anonymt tips. Resultaten av förhören räckte till 67 år i Azkaban.

Minerva tvekade länge, men hon stod i tur, och när Dumbledore backade ut övergick Hogwarts med automatik till henne. Det många förvånades över var att Fawkes förblev kvar på skolan. Istället började han ty sig till den nye rektorn. Många hade trott att han var Dumbledores vän, men det visade sig alltmer att Fawkes hade valt Hogwarts, inte personen.

Utöver det som syntes hade Harry även eliminerat de övriga horcruxen, det på Gringotts i Bellatrix valv hade varit svårast att få tillgång till — utan henne. Så hon behövs för att öppna och Harry hade bara ett val, att hämta dit henne.

Visserligen tog han henne till Västindien först, för att _snygga till_ henne, naturligtvis fick hon inte veta _varför_ de behövde bägaren, men hon ställde upp i tron att det var för hennes _mästares behov_. Harry hade låtit henne tro det tills de slutligen kunde exorcera ut själsfragmentet, genom att låta ett svin dricka det vatten som hälldes in i bägaren.

På så vis blev Voldis _inkarnation_ från det horcruxet ett svin, som sedan dödades och brändes på bål. Den dementor som fick _äran_ att tömma resterna av Voldi på det själsfragment blev märkbart besviken, det var så litet.

Vid Harrys femte läsår återvände han för att gå sjunde läsåret, _sitt sista år_, och ta de slutliga betygen.

***ENDE ***


End file.
